Al diablo la tradición
by kayriu
Summary: porque a Mina la tradición le podría importar menos si se trata de su futura boda —¡Bien!, si Yaten no me pide que me case con él en dos días se lo pediré yo - sentenció la rubia atrayendo las miradas incrédulas de sus amigas ...


_Al diablo la tradición_

Dio una vuelta, miro ansioso una vez hacia la entrada sus ojos verdes volvieron asía su hermano frente a él y volvió a repetir la pequeña rutina, cuando se llevó la mano a la boca el castaño de cabello largo supo que era suficiente sujeto a su hermano menor por los hombros y le dio una ligera sacudida

—Cálmate – dijo exasperado el castaño

—¿Qué tal si se arrepintió? – dijo él

—Yaten, ya tranquilízate estas armando todo un drama – dijo el castaño

—¿Pero porque tarda tanto? – él seguía en su mundo

—Las novias siempre tardan, es la _tradición_ -

—Que tradición más estúpida - mascullo el pliplata .

Se giró y miro el lugar, una gran catedral los invitados a su espalda conversaban amenamente mientras él moría de nervios, —_que insensibles— _pensó, cerro los ojos y trato de relajarse

—¿Como esta? - pregunto Seiya acercándose, llevaba a su pequeño hijo de dos años en brazos, Taiki sonrió, jamas imagino que seiya seria el pimero en casarse y formar una familia y ahora el enano peliplata era el segundo en dar el gran paso, empezaba a sentirse viejo

—Esta nervioso —

—Pero, como que la novia se está tardando ¿no? - dijo el pelinegro

—Si ya es un poco tarde –

—¿crees que ya se arrepintió? - pregunto Seiya medio en broma medio en serio

—¡Ya vez, hasta él piensa que ella me dejo plantado! - grito el histérico peliplata tironeando su cabello y atrayendo todas las miradas sobre ellos

—¡Seiya! - reprocho Taiki cuando su hermano menor paso de largo y se fue a refugiar al baño

—¡Aidan deja mi cabello, no tires tan fuerte! me duele - protestaba el pelinegro cuando el niño de cabello rubio cenizo decidió llamar la atención de su padre y le dio un tiro al largo cabello negro de Seiya, Taiki sonrió de medio lado al escuchar a su hermano quejarse, ¡se lo tenía merecido!

—Si la novia llega ahora se encontrara decepcionada - comento Taiki viendo en dirección a los baños, - _¿porque las cosas no podían ser normales cuando se trataba de sus hermanos?_ - se preguntó masajeando sus ojos.

_...Unos meses atrás..._

en una cafetería, un grupo de mujeres conversaba animadamente, la pelinegra del grupo les mostraba su hermosa sortija muy emocionada

—Y Nicolás me pido que me casara con él - dijo

—Ho, pues ya era hora – cometo la rubia

—Es cierto Rei por un momento llegue a pensar que Nicolás nunca se disidiría – agrego Lita

—Por cierto Mina, ¿y tú cuando vas a formalizar con Yaten?, ustedes llevan más de año y medio junto pero no parece nada formal – dijo Rei , la rubia se sonrojo, era cierto sus amigas habían tenido noviazgos más cortos y Rei estaba a poco de casarse, Serena tenía ya a su primer hijo, Lita acababa de volver de su luna de miel; ¡ella era la que se estaba quedando atrás¡ ¿como era posible? no tenia que hacer algo para solucionar eso

—¡Bien!, si Yaten no me pide que me case con él en dos días se lo pediré yo - sentenció la rubia atrayendo las miradas incrédulas de sus amigas

—Creí haberte oído decir lo mismo en la boda de Serena y Seiya – comentó Rei

—Rei no la molestes - dijo Lita aunque ella también recordaba haber escuchado a la joven modelo.

En un joyería un apuesto peliplata contemplaba al fin la joya termina, hace dos meses había estado esperando que aquel joyero pudiese terminar el trabajo, pero de la sortija lo más difícil de conseguir fue el precioso diamante rojo que coronaba el bello anillo

—Al fin - dijo el peliplata y sonrió complacido era tal y como lo había imaginado ahora solo tenía que encontrar el momento perfecto

Taiki sonrió mientras también contemplaba las sortijas en el escaparate, realmente se empezaba a plantear si era tiempo de formalizar su compromiso con Aami.

Dos noches después; Serena y Seiya sonreían, el orgulloso padre alzaba a su pequeño hijo, los ojos azules del pequeño brillaban de emoción, Serena reía rodeada de sus amigas, todas las chicas estaban contentas, habían esperado casi tres meses para volver a ver a su querida amiga

—¿Y cómo les fue? - pregunto Mina

—¡Maravilloso¡ ¡Berlín es un lugar magnifico! – respondió Serena

—Aun no entiendo como fuiste a aceptar hacer esa película, has pasado casi ocho meses viajando de un lugar a otro, no me parece justo para Aiden – dijo Rei

—Bueno pues ahora que finalmente hemos terminado Sakura me contacto, ¡chicas, vamos a filmar la segunda parte de _lunas gemelas_! –

—Ho Serena eso significa que no volverás a viajar – las chicas abrazaron a la rubia felices

- ¿pero, y Seiya que opina él ?

— Está realmente feliz, aunque no se pude decir lo mismo de su productor - dijo la rubia recordando la cara de completo abatimiento que había puesto el hombre cuando Seiya le informo que a partir de ese momento solo daría conciertos y filmarían los vídeo-clips en Japón y si era posible en Tokio –

—Aami – Taiki se acercó a la peliazul – ¿podemos hablar un momento fuera? - pregunto el chico

—Vuelo enseguida chicas - la peliazul se marchó con el castaño asía el balcón, Serena sonrió y las chicas siguieron con su conversación

Unos minutos después oyeron ¡_un claro que sí_! y Aami se lanzó a los brazos de su novio, Mina suspiro, eso fue todo había sido paciente, había esperado como buena chica que Yaten diera el primer paso pero sentía que de seguir esperando nunca se casaría y menos formaría una familia con su amado y arrogante ojiverde ¡al diablo la tradición, ella no esperaría más! Se puso de pie con decisión y camino directo asía el peliplata que jugaba con su sobrino

—Yaten - lo llamo el chico giro y la vio interrogante – ¿me amas pregunto? –

—Mina, sabes que si – las charlas habían cesado y todos tenían los ojos en la pareja más bizarra de la sala, entonces Mina puso una rodilla en el suelo y cogió la mano del peliplata que la veía horrorizado – cásate conmigo - dijo la rubia, con la mirada busco algo que pudiera usar de sortija, entonces reparo en la lata de cerveza que Yue tenía en la mano, se puso de pie , y dejando aun anonadado peliplata en medio del salón se acercó y le arrebató la lata al esposo de Sakura; hiso un par de giros y con algo de esfuerzo desprendió la anilla de la tapa regreso ante su amado y le coloco el improvisado anillo – ¿qué me dises? – pregunto. la voz de Mina pareció volver a la realidad al peliplata que se puso furiosamente rojo viendo como su novia se le había adelantado

—Mina - susurro el peliplata

—Lo siento amor pero tú no te desidias así que pensé que tal vez esperabas que yo diera el primer paso dijo la rubia sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas al pesar que Yaten tal vez tomase todo como un insulto

El peliplata la jalo asía él y beso la rubia cabellera de la chica, si Mina no fuera así de impaciente y loca, simplemente no se habría enamorado de ella la contemplo y se perdió en sus ojos azules la loca chica que le robo su primer beso sonrio recordando ese episodio y cada vez que creía conocerla y poder seguirle el paso ella lo sorprendía con algo nuevo, vaya con Mina, su amada Mina, ella rompía todas las reglas con ella nunca se aburriría, el peliplata observo la anilla de la cerveza en su mano y sonrió que más daba si no había sido como el imagino, que importaba si su rubia loca era feliz

—Claro que me caso contigo - dijo el chico besando a la rubia - aunque pensé que este anillo te gustaría, pero creo que la anilla de cerveza no está mal - dijo en su mano una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro dentro de la cual reposaba un anillo de oro blanco coronado con un diamante rojo en forma de corazón, rodeado de diminutos diamantes, las chicas gritaron exaltadas al ver el anillo de compromiso de la rubia y corrieron a felicitarla, al igual que Aami .

…_Varios meses después… _

—Mina, si no te apresuras a Yaten le va dar algo ¿Y seguro que no quieres ser viuda antes de casarte verdad? - pregunto Rei desde el otro lado de la puerta

_—Yo espere por el dos años no creo que por esperarme un poco se vaya a morir_ - respondió la chica rubia y se miró una vez más en el espejo, su entallado vestido blanco el velo sobre su cabeza, era toda una diosa, sonrió y salió de la habitación, sus amigas incluyendo a Serena esperaban por ella

—Vamos - dijo la rubia echa un manojo de nervios

En la iglesia Seiya peleaba con Aiden, el pequeño rubio al parecer tenía una obsesión por el cabello negro de Seiya porque a todo momento intentaba sujetarlo Taiki con mucho esfuerzo logro sacar a Yaten del baño y ahora el peliplata jugaba con sus manos bastante nervioso; finalmente la marcha nupcial anuncio la llegada de la novia todos voltearon verla y Yaten se quedó embobado contemplando a la que sería su futura esposa y se preguntó ¿porque había esperado tanto?

Unas horas más tarde Aami y las chicas despedían a la feliz pareja en el aeropuerto, Mina agito la mano y Yaten se despidió de todos, los chicos los vieron abordar el avión, y se quedaron hasta después que este se marcho

—Chicas, ¿cuánto creen que tarde mina en tener a su primer bebe? – pregunto Rei casualmente

—No lo sé, pero espero que Yaten no quiera hacer esperar a Mina, porque conociéndola no sabemos que esperar - dijo Serena y Seiya tomo nota, llamaría a Yaten mas tarde y le daría muchas recomendaciones.

Fin

Jaja regalito por año nuevo, las que han leído se "ha ido el amor" , recordaron lo que ocurrio al fiNal del ultimo capitulo, espero les guste déjenme un reviews ´porfa


End file.
